Nani Kore?
by kasumi misuto
Summary: Dia memang clueless, polos dan tidak tahu menahu mengenai apa yang namanya cinta. Namun justru itu yang menjadi candu bagiku. Warning: yaoi incest Sasusai.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Naruto hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto seorang

Nani kore?

By kasumi Misuto

Summary: Dia memang clueless, polos dan tidak tahu menahu mengenai apa yang namanya cinta. Namun justru itu yang menjadi candu bagiku. Warning: yaoi + incest Sasusai.

.

.

.

Aku membuka mata dan mendengar suara langkah kaki yang semakin lama semakin keras. Kurasa langkah itu berjalan menuju ke arahku (atau lebih tepatnya menuju ke kamarku). Aku segera menutupi seluruh tubuhku dengan selimut dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala. Bersiap-siap akan kejadian yang akan terjadi.

"Teme! Cepetan bangun! Mau sarapan nih!"

Aduh! Kepalaku hampir pecah ketika mendengar suara dari sang Naruto uzumaki yang merupakan tetangga asramaku. Gila! Aku jamin suaranya bakalan menggema di seluruh penjuru asrama laki-laki SMA Konoha.

"Iya! aku bangun!"

Aku segera bangkit dan berjalan dengan langkah gontai menuju ke kamar mandi umum. Dengan nyawa yang masih belum terkumpul sempurna, aku segera membersihkan diri disana.

Aku berjalan menuju ke kamarku dengan hanya memakai handuk di pinggangku. Disini adalah asrama laki-laki. Jadi aku tidak khawatir jika terjadi hysteria mendadak. Bukannya sombong, tapi itu memang kenyataan.

Aku segera memakai seragamku dan ringtone handphone-ku berbunyi. aku segera menghampirinya dan menekan tombol 'call'. Suara yang muncul adalah suara Okaa-san yang sangat antusias. Kurasa hanya ada satu hal yang mampu membuat Okaa-san seperti itu.

"Sasuke, kau pulang sekolah nanti jemput Sai ya? Dia memutuskan untuk pulang dan Danzo-jisan juga memperbolehkannya."

Aku hanya menjawab 'hai'. Yah, karena alasan ekonomi kami harus 'berpisah'. Sai memang lebih memilih untuk tinggal di rumah Danzo-jiisan karena dia tidak mau membebani keluarga kami. Danzo-jiisan memang telah memberikan saran itu sebelumnya.

Itu terjadi ketika kami masih berumur dua belas tahun. Sekarang kami sudah kelas dua SMA. Aku segera bergegas menuju ke ruang makan. Disini terdapat delapan orang laki-laki (siswa) dan seorang guru bernama Hatake Kakashi.

Kami makan dalam diam. Yah, meskipun ada Naruto yang masih sibuk mengoceh mengenai tanda-tanda akan adanya penghuni baru asrama ini. setelah itu aku dan mereka segera berangkat ke sekolah.

Skip time

Saat ini aku sedang berada di bandara. Daritadi aku berputar-putar sambil menekan-nekan nomor telepon Sai namun tak ada jawaban. Aku masih saja berputar-putar hingga capek sendiri. Aku segera mampir ke tempat duduk di sekitar bandara dan menghempaskan tubuhku disitu.

Aku melihat ke arah jam digital di layar handphone-ku. Hingga terdengar sebuah pengumuman mengenai kedatangan sebuah pesawat dari Kumogakure. Kurasa itu adalah pesawat terakhir dari lima pesawat yang berasal dari tujuan yang sama. Aku segera bergegas lagi.

Aku sibuk berdesak-desakan dengan penjemput yang lain hingga aku merasa ada yang aneh….

Aku kecopetan!

Aku segera menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan dan mendapati sang pelaku. Aku segera mengejarnya. Dan terjadilah aksi kejar-kejaran hingga….

Brukkk!

"Aduh! Lepaskan aku bocah!"

"Niataneyo…"

Aku melihat tepat di depan mataku. Seorang remaja seumuranku yang sedang mengunci gerakan pencopet itu. aku memicingkan mataku melihat sosoknya yang familiar. Jangan-jangan dia adalah…..

"Onii-san…."ucapnya datar. Tangannya masih sibuk dengan pencopet itu namun wajahnya tidak menunjukkan ekspresi yang berarti.

"Sai?"

….

"Sai….. okaerinasai….. kaa-san kangen sekali denganmu!"

Aku hanya tersenyum ketika Kaa-san memeluk Sai dengan sangat brutal. Sedangkan Tou-san hanya mengusap pundak Sai. aku merasa senang akhirnya keluarga kami bisa utuh seperti sediakala. Yah, perusahaan yang dibangun Tou-san dengan susah payah akhirnya memberikan buah yang manis.

Aku segera mohon pamit untuk kembali ke asrama. Mereka bertiga (Itachi-nii masih di luar kota untuk melanjutkan kuliahnya) segera melambaikan tangan ketika bus yang biasa aku tumpangi membawaku ke asrama.

Malam harinya…

Aku dikejutkan oleh suara ketukan dari arah luar. Karena sekarang adalah tugasku untuk 'jaga', maka aku segera berjalan menuju ke luar dan menemukan sai yang sedang berdiri sambil membawa sebuah koper. Aku memicingkan sebelah mataku. Ngapain dia disini?

"Aku mau sekolah sama satu asrama sama Nii-san….." ucapnya datar tanpa ekspresi….

He?!

"Kaa-san sudah setuju kok. Daritadi dia telepon dan sms tapi enggak kamu balas," ucapnya seraya menunjukkan handphone-nya. "Aku telepon juga enggak kamu balas."

"Gomen, tadi baterai handphone-ku low bat."

Tiba-tiba dia memeluk tubuhnya sendiri dan aku bisa melihat tubuhnya yang gemetaran. Aku segera menyuruhnya masuk ke dalam asrama. Karena seluruh penghuni asrama telah tidur, (termasuk Kakashi-sensei) maka aku menyuruhnya untuk tinggal di dalam kamarku dulu.

Aku menggelar futon di bawah untuk diriku sendiri dan aku menyuruh Sai untuk berbaring di atas tempat tidur. Dia hanya mengangguk dan segera melepas pakaiannya. Aku yang awalnya hanya berbaring sambil membaca buku mulai terkejut.

"Kenapa ganti baju?" tanyaku. Dia menoleh ke arahku sambil tersenyum.

"AKu mau ganti piyama."

"Oh…."

Dia berganti baju menghadap ke arah pintu. Yah, karena posisi kamar yang sempit membuatnya tidak ada jalan lain. Tempat tidur plus futon dan meja belajar beserta kursi yang dimasukkan ke dalam sudah membuat kamarku terasa penuh. Dia mulai membuka bajunya dan menghadap ke samping. Aku bisa melihat kulit putih susunya (yah, kulitnya sangat pucat seperti susu membuatku ingin mengulumnya).

Hey! Sasuke! Dia adikmu sendiri! Ngapain kau mikir yang begitu-begitu! Kau mau 'memakan' adikmu sendiri ya?!

Kali ini dia menarik kaosnya ke atas (hanya ada beberapa kancing di bagian atas kaos itu). memperlihatkan perutnya yang datar. tak ada tanda-tanda seperti otot perut bak lelaki biasanya. Ya tuhan… pikiranku mulai melayang lebih jauh…

Bagaimana jika aku melingkarkan tanganku di pinggangnya yang ramping? Menyesap bau khasnya lewat tengkuknya yang putih itu? lalu mendaratkan ciuman tepat di leher kanannya?

"hentikan!"

Aku terkejut mendengar ucapanku sendiri. Dia berbalik menatapku. Kedua tangannya menutupi bagian depan tubuhnya.

"Ngapain kamu nutupin tubuhmu begitu?!"

"Ano… tubuhku terlihat kurang laki. Jadi aku malu…. Kalau Onii-san mau lihat juga tidak apa-apa….." jawabnya innocent. Dia mulai merentangkan kedua tangannya. Aku segera menatap ke arah lain sambil melambai-lambaikan tangan kananku.

"Sudah cepat selesaikan ganti bajumu! Kau ini jadi laki-laki lemot sekali!" ucapku seraya menatap ke arah lain. Entah kenapa pipiku terasa memanas. Pasti karena efek 'kegiatan' yang kulihat tadi.

Dia segera mengganti bajunya dan melangkahi tubuhku menuju ke atas tempat tidur. Dia menoleh ke bawah dan tersenyum.

"Oyasuminasai, Onii-san!" ucapnya antusias bak anak kecil. Aku jadi berpikir apa yang telah Danzo lakukan pada Sai sehingga menjadi seperti ini. aku yang masih berbaring telungkup sambil mengetik di laptop hanya menjawab 'hn' padanya.

Dia segera kembali berbaring. Aku melihat kea rah jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam. Mungkin sudah saatnya untuk tidur. Meskipun aku berniat begadang karena besok adalah hari libur, tapi aku tidak mau mengganggu Sai. aku bangkit dari futon dan untuk melihat keadaannya, untuk beberapa saat aku merasa ingin sekali untuk…..

Wajahnya yang teduh, polos, dan…

Hentikan Sasuke! Dia adikmu sendiri!

Aku segera menutupi tubuhku dengan selimut. Dari ujung kaki hingga ujung rambut di kepalaku. Aku memejamkan mata erat-erat. Mencoba untuk menghilangkan apa yang berada di dalam kepalaku.

.

.

.

Tbc….

.

.

Author's note:

Waduh gimana nih? Bener-bener datar banget! *nangis gegulingan*. Gomen ne Potatostar, fanfic request Nabe-san jadi ancur begini…. Huwe…..

Ada yang mau review ga buat bikin fanfic ini berlanjut?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto semata

Nani kore?

Chapter 2

.

.

Aku terbangun setelah kepalaku sukses menghantam kaki tempat tidur. Dengan nyawa yang masih setengah, aku mengusap-usap kepalaku dan bangkit dari atas futon. Dengan posisi duduk aku merutuki diriku sendiri. Kenapa aku bisa berada di bawah?

Ckleekk!

Krieett…..

Aku menoleh kea rah pintu kamarku. Muncullah sosok berkulit pucat yang sedang mengenakan handuk mandi yang melilit di pinggangnya yang ramping.

Sebentar…..

Pucat?

Aku segera memukul jidatku karena kelupaan mengenai Sai yang memang akan menjadi anggota baru di asrama ini. namun ini kan masih jam setengah lima? Ngapain jam segini mandi?

"Kenapa tidak mandi Nii-san? airnya masih banyak lho…." Ucapnya watados. Kurasa aku akan segera melumat tubuhnya bulat-bulat karena ini. aku hanya menghela napas melihat kelakukan Sai. ya tuhan…. Sebenarnya apa yang telah Danzo-jiisan lakukan padamu selama kau tinggal disana?

"Kenapa kau mandi jam-jam segini? Apa kau mau membantu tukang kebun untuk membersihkan sekolah?" tanyaku seraya melipat futon. Seandainya dia tidak ada disini, mungkin aku akan terbangun pukul setengah enam pagi. Jarak asrama kan dekat. Ngapain mesti susah payah untuk bangun pagi?

"Gomen, ini sudah kebiasaan. Aku sebenarnya ingin membangunkan Nii-san tapi tidurnya pulas banget melebihi kucing yang di jalanan. Jadi aku biarin aja deh," ucapnya seraya tersenyum.

Ctak!

Kucing jalanan?

Dia berjalan untuk mengambil kopernya. Lalu dengan sigap dia berganti pakaian. Dalam hitungan menit, dia sudah siap dengan pakaian sekolahnya. Setelan lengan panjang hitam dan juga celana panjang hitam. Seperti orang yang akan menghadiri upacara pemakaman saja.

"Tadi aku lihat orang di dekat pintu masuk kamar mandi. Rambutnya kuning. Terus pas mau kusapa, eh…. Dia malah lari…" ucapnya dengan nada yang agak sedikit kecewa. Kurasa orang itu adalah Naruto Uzumaki. Tapi tumben sekali dia takut pada orang baru.

Aku kembali menggelar futonku dan segera berbaring. Dia kembali duduk di atas tempat tidur dan mulai membuka-buka sesuatu di balik resleting kopernya. Sedikit mengintip, aku melihat dirinya yang sedang sibuk menggambar di atas buku sketsa.

"Aku mau tidur, jadi jangan ganggu aku."

Dan aku kembali ke alam mimpi.

.

.

.

.

Kkrriiiiingg!

Aku menoleh ke arah jam weker yang masih saja berbunyi. kurasa sekaranglah saatnya untuk bangun dan membersihkan diri. Kulirik ke atas tempat tidur dan menemukan Sai yang masih sibuk dengan buku sketsanya. Dengan 'perjuangan',akhirnya aku berhasil untuk mematikan jam weker yang dari tadi terus meraung-raung tak terkendali.

Aku segera bangkit dan menuju ke kamar mandi. Kulihat Naruto yang berjalan dengan langkah gontai menuju ke arahku. Lee, Chouji dan Kiba terkejut melihat bulatan hitam di sekitar matanya.

"Woi! Kamu semalam begadang ya?" Tanya Kiba. Naruto menggeleng lemah.

"Tadi subuh aku ketemu hantu dan akhirnya enggak bisa tidur," ucapnya datar. hantu? Yang benar saja, kurasa yang disebut sebagai hantu oleh Naruto adalah Sai. khekheke

"HE? Di asrama ini ada hantu?" ucap Lee dengan antusias. "Wah…. Seandainya aku yang diberi penampakan….." ucapnya kecewa.

"Memangnya kamu mau ngapain kalau udah ketemu dia?" Tanya Chouji.

"Mau nanya nomor lotere biar menang."

"NANI?!"

.

.

.

"Sai, ayo keluar. Ku kenalin sama teman-teman," ucapku seraya menarik tangannya. Spontan dia mengikutiku.

Entah kenapa aku merasa aneh….. apa jangan-jangan karena tangan ini ya?

Aku segera melepaskan tangan Sai dan berjalan di depannya. Dia hanya mengikutiku. Aku penasaran, kenapa dia tidak berkomentar mengenai tadi ya? Atau mungkin, dia tidak tahu?

Ckleekkk!

"Hua… Kakashi-sensei! Itu tuh hantunya! Sasuke! Cepetan lari kesini!"

Aku hanya bisa menutup telingaku ketika Naruto sibuk menunjuk-nunjuk Sai yang ternyata hanya memiringkan kepalanya tanda tidak mengerti. Matanya mengerjap bingung.

"Tenanglah Naruto," ucapku seraya berjalan menuju ke meja makan. aku duduk di samping Kakashi-sensei dan disamping kananku adalah Sai yang masih memandang Naruto dengan tatapan serius.

"Jadi ini saudaramu yang bernama Sai? Namaku Hatake kakashi. Yoroshiku ne," ucap Kakashi-sensei dengan tersenyum. Sai tersenyum balik.

"Ja… jadi…. Dia bukan hantu ya?" Tanya Naruto seraya melihat Sai dari dekat. Sai hanya menatap ke bawah. kurasa dia risih juga. "Kalau kupikir-pikir, kau cute juga ya?" komentarnya. Aku segera melepas sandalku dan berniat untuk menggeplak (?) Naruto namun akhirnya dia menyerah dan kembali ke tempat duduknya lagi.

"Hey Sasuke. Biar kuberi nasehat," ucap Kakashi-sensei seraya mendekatkan bibirnya yang tertutup masker ke telingaku. "Kurasa adikmu itu tipe uke. Dia cukup manis dan polos. Biar kutebak, dia masih virgin kan? Jagalah dia dengan hati-hati, karena aku yakin para siswa tidak akan melepaskan dirinya di sekolah," ucap Kakashi-sensei. Aku memandangi sai dari atas ke bawah. kurasa dia memang benar.

"Kamarmu tepat di sebelah kamar Sasuke. Kau tidak keberatan kan?" Tanya Kakashi-sensei. Sai yang sedang memakan sashimi mengangguk.

"Karena ada satu lagi penghuni baru, maka roling memasak makanan bakalan berubah. Sekarang ayo kita undi," ucap Shikakaru seraya membawa lintingan kertas yang bagian dalamnya telah diisi angka. Kami segera mengambilnya satu persatu. Dan tanpa diduga, roling pertama jatuh di tangan Sai.

"Yak! Karena Sai yang dapat, maka hari ini kita makan masakan Sai," ucap Shino. Okelah…..

"ano…. Bahannya ada dimana?" Tanya Sai.

"Barangnya ada di dalam kulkas. Kau boleh bereksperimen tapi makanan yang dihasilkan cukup untuk sepuluh orang. Makanannya juga harus enak," ucap Kakashi-sensei menggurui. Enak saja, dia sendiri tidak pernah mendapat giliran memasak.

"Hai! Wakarimashita!" ucap sai antusias. Wow, padahal itu merupakan tugas yang menurutku berat. Tapi kalau Sai yang mau, mau gimana lagi?

.

.

.

"Ruang kepala sekolah ada disana, kau mau kutemani tidak?" Tanyaku seraya menunjuk ruang kepsek di ujung koridor. Sai menggeleng.

"tidak usah Nii-san, aku bisa kesana sendirian kok," ucapny dengan tersenyum. Dia segera berjalan ke arah koridor. Beberapa siswa sudah mulai menghampirinya dan bertanya-tanya padanya. dengan senang, Sai membalas pertanyaan-pertanyaan mereka. Kalau begini, kapan dia 'laporan' sama kepsek?

Aku segera berlari ke arahnya.

"Awas, ada Tsunami-san,"

Aku bisa mendengarkan bisik-bisik dari arah kerumunan yang mengerumuni Sai. mattaku, aku sudah bukan 'Tsunami' lagi. Titel itu sudah aku buang jauh-jauh sejak kelas tiga SMP. Sekarang aku bukan petarung terkuat kota ini lagi alias Tsunami.

Sai menoleh ke arahku. Sedangkan kerumunan tadi segera bubar melihat kedatanganku.

"Onii-san?"

"Ayo cepetan ke ruang kepsek! Aku anter!" ucapku pada Sai. entah kenapa aku merasa was-was dan agak kesal (cemburu mungkin?) melihat Sai yang dikerumuni oleh para siswa tadi. Sai hanya mengikuti langkahku.

Setelah berurusan dengan sang kepala sekolah, waktu masih kurang sepuluh menit sebelum bel masuk sekolah. Aku mengajak Sai untuk berjalan-jalan keliling sekolah dan mengenalkan padanya bagian-bagian sekolah. Dia begitu antusias.

Aku menunjukkan ruangannya. Dia segera masuk ke dalam kelas dan mengucapkan terimakasih padaku. Akupun merasa senang entah kenapa. Aku sendiri segera berjalan menuju ke kelasku dan mendudukkan diri di tempat dudukku (yaiyalah!).

Pelajaran berjalan dengan lambat, tiap beberapa detik aku menoleh kea rah jam dinding yang tepat berada di atas papan tulias dengan intens. Berharap agar kecepatan jam berubah menjadi enam puluh gerakan tiap satu menit. Namun kurasa itu mustahil.

Plukk!

Sebuah kertas melayang ke arah kepalaku. Sebenarnya aku berniat untuk mengambilnya, meremasnya, menambahkan sekitar tiga lembar kertas coretan matematika untuk melapisinya, lalu melemparkannya kepada yang punya.

Mataku membulat ketika aku menemukan pelakunya. Waraji dan Zouri, mereka berdua terkenal dengan berbagai macam tindakan kekerasan yang sering mereka lakukan di sekolah. Memeras, memalak, berkelahi, dan lain-lain (?). hanya saja, mereka sering menantangku untuk berkelahi. Mungkin menurut mereka, berkelahi dengan 'Tsunami' merupakan suatu kebanggaan tersendiri.

Mereka menunjuk ke arah kertas yang kugenggam. Aku segera membuka kertas yang sudah keriting itu dan tulisa 'biasa' pun muncul.

'To the point, kapan bisa kita mulai?'

Aku segera menulis balasannya dan melemparkan ke arah mereka lagi.

Sasuke: Kau tetap jadi raja ataupun penguasa. Aku sudah tidak mau untuk melakukannya lagi

Waraji: Aku ingin kepatian mengenai kedudukan kita. Kali ini aku memaksa.

Sasuke: Aku tidak perduli.

Aku melemparkan ke arah mereka lagi untuk kesekian kalinya.

Plukkk!

"Itte!"

Aku mendongak ke atas dan mendapati sebuah tongkat menyentuh kepalaku. Aku menoleh ke kanan dan mendapati Yamato-sensei dengan aksen 'ruling with fear'-nya sedang memandangku dengan mata yang mengerikan. Aku hanya meringis dan mengusap-usap kepalaku.

"Uchiha, apakah ada yang menarik selain pelajaran fisika di samping kananmu?" ucap Yamato-sensei.

"Sumimasen," ucapku seraya mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah papan tulis. Yamato-sensei pun kembali menjelaskan sesuatu yang tidak kutahu di depan kelas (kembali). Setelah itu aku tidak menoleh ke arah mereka lagi.

Triiinnggg!

Ah! Akhirnya bel pelajaran selesai juga. Aku segera bergegas memasukkan buku-buku pelajaranku ke dalam tas hingga sebuah tangan melambai dari depan kelas. Yamato-sensei memanggilku.

Aku segera menghampirinya. Pandanganku setengah tertuju pada Waraji dan Zouri yang keluar kelas. Perasaanku tidak enak.

"Dengar, tolong bantu aku membawakan buku-buku ini ke ruang guru sebagai hukuman atas tindakanmu tadi," ucap yamato-sensei. Aku mengangguk.

"Onii-san…."

Aku terkejut. Yang aku dengar sekarang adalah suara Waraji dan Zouri yang menirukan suara Sai. aku segera membalikkan badan dan berniat untuk menghampiri mereka. Namun sebuah tongkat kayu mengenai kepalaku lagi.

Sial ! kalau sampai terjadi apa-apa pada Sai, aku akan mematahkan seluruh tulang-tulang kalian!

.

.

Tbc.

.

Author's note:

Yah, untuk kelanjutan cerita, rating fanfic ini Kasumi ubah jadi rate M . gomen ne…

Terakhir,Review please….


	3. Chapter 3

Diclaimer: Naruto tentunya hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto saja

Nani kore?

Chapter 3

.

.

.

Selesai berurusan dengan Yamato-sensei, aku segera berlari menuju ke kelas yang ditempati oleh Sai. namun tidak ada siapa-siapa disana. Yang kudapati hanyalah barisan kursi tanpa penghuni. Aku kembali memacu ke sekeliling sekolah, di taman belakang dan dimanapun. Namun aku tidak menemukan Sai.

Akhirnya, aku hanya terduduk lesu dan mencoba berpikir, dimana Sai sebenarnya? Apa dia dibawa oleh dua orang itu?

Tiba-tiba handphone-ku bergetar. Aku segera melihat ke arah layar dan mendapati nama Sai disana. Aku pun segera mengangkatnya.

"Halo? Sai?! kau tidak apa-apa kan?" ucapku khawatir.

"Maksudnya apa Niisan? Aku tidak mengerti."

"Sekarang kau ada dimana?" tanyaku. Dia tertawa. Membuatku semakin 'gila'.

"Aku tentu saja ada di asrama. Oh ya, kumohon cepatlah pulang. Yang lain sedang nungguin Niisan buat makan bareng," ucapnya. Aku hanya melongo mendengar perkataannya bak tidak terjadi apa-apa. Tapi bukankah aku juga berharap yang seperti itu?

"Baiklah, aku akan pulang."

Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk sampai di asrama. Di ruang depan aku mendapati Kiba dan Lee yang sedang sibuk bermain PES. Di belakang mereka ada Naruto dan Chouji yang bertindak sebagai supporter. Aku kembali melangkah dan mendapati Shikamaru dan Shino yang bermain Shogi.

Namun aku tidak mendapati Sai.

Aku segera memukul kepalaku sendiri ketika ingat kalau hari ini adalah jadwal Sai memasak. Aku segera berjalan menuju ke dapur dan mendapati Sai yang sedang membersihkan meja. Dia menoleh dan tersenyum padaku. Meskipun senyumannya tidak selebar biasanya.

"Wah, Oniisan sudah pulang."

Dan aku menyadari kalau di sudut kanan bibirnya terdapat sebuah luka memar yang membiru. Aku segera menghampirinya dan menyentuh bagian itu. seketika Sai berjengit dan mundur beberapa langkah.

"Sakit?" tanyaku. Dia menggeleng. aku hanya menatapnya tidak percaya.

"Sekarang sudah tidak apa-apa kok!" ucapnya antusias (untuk yang kebeberapa kalinya).

"Ceritakan apa yang terjadi hingga seperti ini. kau tidak jatuh kan?" ucapku. Dia menggeleng.

"Tadi ada dua orang yang menghampiriku sepulang sekolah. Lalu tiba-tiba mereka memukulku. Aku berusaha menghindar dan mereka terus berusaha untuk menghajarku. Dan akhirnya aku tidak punya pilihan lain," ucapnya. Aku hanya bisa membelalakkan mata.

"Kau diam saja saat dihajar? Ya Tuhan! Tunjukkan aku luka memar yang lain! Aku takut kau kena luka dalam. Ayo tunjukkan," ucapku seraya meraih ujung kaosnya dan memaksanya untuk membuka pakaiannya.

"Bukan begitu Oniisan! Aku tidak…"

"Yo! yang pada incest….Aku ada disini…."

Seketika kami berdua menoleh ke arah orang yang sedang mengambil minuman dingin dari kulkas. Orang bermasker itu hanya bersandar sambil membuka kaleng soft drink dan meminumnya. Tanganku masih memegangi ujung kaos Sai.

Aku segera melepasnya dan kami berdua menatap Kakashi dengan tatapan yang sulit dijelaskan. Merasa diperhatikan, Kakashi-sensei melirik ke arah kami dan memasang wajah datar.

"Setidaknya lakukan di kamar. Jangan di dapur. Apalagi sebentar lagi kita semua akan makan-makan. itu menyalahi etika," ucapnya seraya berjalan santai menuju ke kamarnya. Aku hanya bisa sweatdrop mendengar apa yang dia bicarakan. Mataku beralih ke arah Sai yang menatapku dengan penuh Tanya.

"Ne ne Oniisan, Incest itu apa?"

He?

.

.

.

"Puah Sai! kau ini benar-benar jenius! Perasaan tadi yang ada di dalam kulkas Cuma tahu. Kok sekarang ada Sashimi, sushi, takoyaki plus ada yakiniku lagi!"

Aku yang baru saja berganti pakaian hanya bisa menggeleng melihat tingkah Naruto yang overaktif melihat 'jajaran' makanan di atas meja. Namun kali ini aku setuju dengan Naruto. makanan ini terlalu mewah. Kakashi-sensei saja sampai berbinar-binar begitu. Sai hanya tersenyum.

"Wah! Tahu begini coba saja kita taruh nama Sai semua di kertas undian. Pasti kita bakalan makan mewah tiap hari," ucap Lee seraya meraih sebuah sumpit dan kami semua telah siap dengan posisi masing-masing.

"Ittadakimasu!"

Kami mengambil bagian kami masing-masing. Aku hanya mengambil sashimi dan merasakan rasa yang belum pernah kurasakan pada sashimi. Rasanya seperti…..

"Kok kaya tahu ya?" komentar Neji. Yang lain hanya mengangguk (termasuk aku). kami semua menoleh ke arah Sai untuk meminta penjelasan. Sai hanya menggaruk belakang kepalanya sambil tersenyum.

"Kan katanya Kakashi-sensei aku bebas bereksperimen asalkan cukup untuk sepuluh orang. Nah, kali ini aku bereksperimen dengan tahu karena adanya Cuma itu," ucap Sai. kami semua memandangi makanan yang tersedia di meja dengan tak rela. Tak rela jika semuanya memiliki rasa yang sama. Rasa tahu.

"Itu tahu berbentuk takoyaki. Bumbunya sama tapi bahan dasarnya, yaitu tahu. Terus itu tahu bentuk sashimi. Itu sushi isi tahu. Lalu yang terakhir.."

Belum sampai Sai berhenti bicara, Chouji menyelanya.

"Padahal aku begitu senang melihat yakiniku disini. eh ternyata ujung-ujungnya yakiniku rasa tahu," ucap Chouji seraya memasang wajah 'mewek'. Aku beralih ke arah Sai dan melihat wajahnya yang menunjukkan ekspresi sedih. sai sudah susah-susah memasak dan mendapati complain dari yang lain.

"Gomen…" ucapnya seraya menunduk.

"Eh tidak! Tidak apa-apa kok!"

"Iya! tidak apa-apa."

Semuanya berusaha menenangkan Sai yang sedang bersedih. Aku sendiri hanya memakan takoyaki rasa tahu-nya. Kreatif….

Akhirnya kami semua makan dengan bayang-bayang makanan yang kami suka. Meskipun rasanya sama dengan tahu. Yang penting bentuknya sama dengan makanan mewah.

Selesai makan tiba-tiba Lee menyela dengan semangat masa mudanya.

"Hey! Besok kan hari libur tuh! Gimana kalau kita berenang di kolam renang dekat asrama. Sekalian ajakin Sai buat ngenalin kebiasaan kita ketika hari libur!" ucap Lee dengan semangat masa mudanya. Yah, kami memang mengadakan acara berenang bersama ketika hari libur. Itung-itung daripada bengong di asrama ataupun di kamar. Yang lain mengangguk setuju.

Lalu mereka menoleh ke arah Sai. sai sendiri hanya tersenyum.

"Kalau itu peraturannya, aku juga ikut!"

"Geez Sai! itu bukan peraturan, santai sajalah!" ucap Naruto seraya menaruh lengan kanannya di bahu Sai yang masih bingung karena 'pergerakan' mendadak itu. aku hanya memasang death glare ke arahnya dan seketika Naruto mundur dan kembali duduk.

Lalu Shikamaru menoleh ke arah Kakashi-sensei untuk meminta persetujuan. Kakashi-sensei hanya tersenyum.

"Silahkan."

.

.

.

Aku hanya mengucek-ucek mataku ketika melihat matahari yang sudah bersinar terang. Aku segera bersiap-siap menuju ke kolam renang bersama yang lainnya. Namun ketika kita berkumpul, aku mendapati satu kekurangan. Siapa ya?

"Sai dimana?" Tanya Neji. Seketika aku menyadarinya. Aku segera berjalan menuju ke kamar sai dan mengetuk pintunya hingga terdengar jawaban dari dalam. Akhirnya Sai berhasil keluar sambil membawa perlengkapannya.

"Ayo berangkat!" ucapku. Dia mengangguk. Aku melihat memar yang di sudut bibirnya mulai memudar. Syukurlah…..

Kami berjalan hingga sampai di tempat tujuan. Suasana memang sepi mengingat ini adalah kolam yang paling dalam daripada kolam-kolam yang lain. Kami segera berjalan menuju ke ruang ganti ketika Lee yang mendahului dan berbalik menghadap ke arah kami.

"Siapa yang cepat dia yang dapat!" ucapnya seraya berlari ke arah ruang ganti. Mengetahui hal itu Naruto menyusulnya.

"Woi! Dapat apa?" Tanya Naruto seraya menghilang di balik ruang ganti. Chouji, Kiba dan Shino pun mengikuti mereka.

"Cih, mendokusai!" ucap Shikamaru seraya ikutan berlari menyusul. Aku pun demikian, namun aku melihat Sai yang tertinggal di belakang. Jalannya pun agak lambat. Dan aku menyadari ada yang salah disini.

"Daijoubu?"

Dia menoleh ke arahku dan tersenyum. Wajahnya memang lebih pucat dari biasanya. Dia menggeleng.

"Aku tidak apa-apa."

"Urusai! Mukamu pucat seperti itu kau bilang tidak apa-apa?" tanyaku. Dia menggeleng.

"Aku Cuma belum sarapan saja,"ucapnya. Aku membimbingnya untuk duduk di salah satu bangku panjang yang berjejer sepanjang jalan menuju ke ruang ganti. Dia hanya duduk dan memejamkan mata. Hingga akhirnya aku melihat teman-teman yang sudah berganti baju berlari ke arah kami.

"Hey Sasuke! Sai kenapa?" Tanya Lee.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Aku Cuma lemas," ucap Sai.

"Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau dibatalkan saja? Tidak adil jika kita bermain tapi Sai juga tidak ikut," ucap Chouji. Yang lain mengangguk setuju. Tiba-tiba Sai berdiri.

"Wo-woa! Jangan bangun dulu kalau belum merasa enakan Sai!" ucap Naruto. sai menggeleng.

"Aku sudah tidak apa-apa."

.

.

.

Dan akhirnya kami berdua segera berjalan menuju ke ruang ganti. Dan perasaan itu muncul lagi. Kami saling memunggungi ketika aku merasa penasaran dan membalikkan tubuhku. Sai sendiri merasa tidak ambil pusing mengenai ini semua. Dia berganti baju tanpa merasa risih diperhatikan olehku. Apa mungkin dia tidak tahu?

Tiba-tiba dia berbalik dan wajah kami berdekatan. Aku merasa benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan hingga dia memiringkan kepalanya. Aku pun segera melangkah mundur. Dia hanya memadangiku dari atas sampai bawah. entah kenapa aku merasa aneh.

"Niisan kenapa tidak ganti baju? Ayo nanti keburu ditungguin!" ucapnya seraya memasukkan bajunya ke dalam loker yang telah disediakan. Aku pun berganti baju secara kilat.

Kami segera berjalan menuju ke kolam renang dan disana kami melihat Kiba yang melambai-lambai ke arah kami. Kami pun segera bergabung.

Byuuurrr!

"Whoa! Nice splash! Benar-benar semangat masa muda!" ucap Lee kepada Sai. sai hanya tersenyum. Cukup lama aku berenang hingga akhirnya aku menepi dan duduk di pinggiran kolam. Aku melihat-lihat teman-teman yang bermain bak anak kecil.

Tiba-tiba aku melihat Sai yang juga menepi. Dia naik ke pinggiran kolam. Namun bukan itu yang menjadi pusat perhatianku. Dia memakai celana pendek. Hanya itu. lalu air kolam menetes dari kepalanya menuju ke dadanya dan menelusuri kulitnya yang seputih susu. Membuatku ingin sekali menciumnya.

Aku hanya berniat untuk menjilat air yang terus 'berjalan' itu. untuk beberapa detik aku merasa iri dengan air kolam yang seenak jidatnya berjalan di tubuhnya. Dari dadanya hingga ke perutnya yang datar.

Dan aku hanya bisa menelan ludah…..

"Kenapa dari tadi Oniisan memperhatikanku? Memang ada yang salah ya?" tanyanya. Sial, bagaimana aku tidak menyadari kalau dia sudah sedekat ini? suara air menetes dari tubuhnya cukup terdengar di telingaku. Ingin rasanya aku menghisap leher dan perutnya yang merupakan refleksi dari warna susu itu.

Aku hanya membalikkan badan menatap teman-teman yang masih asyik di kolam sambil menelan ludah (lagi). Kami-sama… kenapa Sai tidak pergi-pergi? Apa dia tahu kalau kakaknya ini mulai gila di dekatnya?

"Tidak, aku menyadari kalau kau terlihat sangat kurus," ucapku. Tiba-tiba dia duduk disampingku dan tertawa.

"Ooohhhh begitu. Entahlah, padahal aku juga makan banyak tapi tidak bisa gemuk-gemuk," ucapnya. Halah-halah! Kenapa harus duduk di sampingku segala? Apa dia tidak takut jika tiba-tiba aku menerkamnya dan me-rape nya langsung di TKP?

Hush! Sasuke! Sadarlah! Dia adikmu sendiri!

Oke! Sekarang aku sudah sadar! Sekarang apa!

.

Kok aku merasa gila sendiri ya?

.

"Nii-san kenapa kok mukul-mukul kepala sendiri?" Tanya sai dengan watados-nya. Kami-sama…. Sai…. kenapa kau ini bagaikan robot? Ya tuhan…. Danzo-jiisan… apa yang telah kau lakukan pada adikku yang dulu?

"Biarin saja Sai. dia sedang tidak mood. Mungkin gara-gara diputus sama Uke-nya…." Komentar Neji yang tiba-tiba naik kepinggiran kolam renang dan mengeringkan tubuhnya. Aku segera melempar sandal yang berada di sampingku ke arahnya.

Dan kena!

Gol!

Dia mengambil sandal itu dan melemparkannya ke arahku. Aku segera mengelak dengan terjun ke dalam kolam dan…..

Tukk!

"Itte….."

Sandal itu tepat mengenai kepala Sai. sai hanya menunduk sambil mengelus kepalanya. Neji segera menghampirinya dan ikut-ikutan mengusap kepalanya. Lalu tangannya itu bergerak menuju ke bahu lalu turun ke pinggangnya. Sontoloyo! Memanfaatkan kesempatan dalam kesempitan.

Aku hanya mencoba untuk menyelam dan….

.

Loading 4 %

50 %

99.9%

100%

Loading complete!

.

Sialan!

Jangan pernah sentuh Sai!

Karena aku bahkan belum pernah menyentuhnya…

.

.

.

Eh?

.

.

"Huwa!"

"Rasain! Kau pikir kau mau ngapain sama Sai? dasar cari kesempatan dalam kesempitan."

Yang kulihat sekarang adalah Lee yang menceburkan Neji ke dalam kolam dan dia dengan lagak sok pahlawan segera menghampiri Sai. lalu ujung-ujungnya…

"Ayo Sai kubantu bangun. Biar kulihat lukamu," ucapnya seraya memegang pinggang Sai dengan alasan ingin membantunya berdiri. Aku segera berdiri.

"Sialan kau Lee! Aku juga mau…." Ucap Naruto. kalian semua yang sialan!

"Minggir! Aku kakaknya!" ucapku seraya menarik tangan Sai seraya menggiringnya menuju ke ruang ganti. Kami berjalan namun Sai berjalan agak lambat. Tanganku menyelinap ke arah pinggangnya. Niatku adalah untuk menuntunnya ke ruang ganti.

Kenapa rasanya susah sekali sih?

Ujung-ujungnya aku tidak jadi (-_-)!.

Kami duduk di ruang ganti. Aku hanya duduk di sampingnya yang hanya mengusap-usap kepalanya. Tiba-tiba dia bersandar di bahuku. Kami-sama…. Kenapa ini semua bisa terjadi? Sai! minggir!

Namun pikiran itu menghilang ketika aku merasakan hawa panas menguar dari tubuhnya. Aku segera meletakkan telapak tanganku di atas dahinya. Kurasa dia demam. Kuelus kepalanya hingga dia terbangun. Namun aku segera menarik kepalanya untuk bersandar di dadaku. Dia hanya menurut.

"Gomen kalau aku merepotkan…"

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku ini kakakmu . sudah seharusnya aku begini," ucapku dengan menahan segala gejolak untuk mencium bibirnya. Aku bisa merasakan kalau saat ini aku sedang blushing. Semoga saja dia tidak lihat…

"Ne ne… Oniisan, bolehkah aku berbaring di pangkuanmu?"

He?

Gedubrakkk!

.

.

To be continued….

.

.

Author's note:

Wah, satu chapter jadi lagi… gimana reader-sama? Jelekkah? Kalau jelek gomen ne.. soalnya ini fic yaoi pertama Kasumi. Jadinya ya begini adanya…. Mungkin banyak yang berkomentar kalau Kasumi update-nya kelamaan. Sebenarnya chapter ini sudah setengah jadi pas bulan ramadhan… tapi ya begitu deh *di getok reader*. Jadi gomen ne…

Terakhir…. Seperti biasa….(kedip-kedip) *di kacangin reader*.

Review please…


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer :Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Nani kore chapter 4

.

.

Gedubrakkk!

Aku melihat ke arah pintu ruang ganti yang telah kutup kini terbuka. Menampakkan beberapa penghuni asrama yang telah menggunakan pintu itu sebagai penghalang agar kami berdua tidak tahu kalau mereka telah mengintip (menguping) kami. Sai hanya tetap berbaring di di pangkuanku.

"Apa?! Aku kakaknya. Jadi jangan macam-macam dengan Sai!"ucapku seraya menunjukkan aura 'Tsunami' ku. Yang lain hanya bergegas untuk mengganti pakaian di loker masing-masing. Aku hanya mengelus kepala Sai.

Hingga akhirnya Sai terbangu. Dia segera berjalan menuju ke lokernya tanpa melihat para seme disini yang mulai melambatkan kegiatan mereka hanya untuk melihat Sai yang tidak sadar mengganti baju dengan PD-nya. Aku hanya menggelengkan kepalaku.

Sai….

Kau ini!

Posisi para seme sedang membelakangi loker menghadap Sai yang sedang menghadap ke arah lokernya. Aku dengan 'membersihkan' tenggorokanku sambil berjalan ke depan mereka. Dan aku bisa melihat Naruto yang hampir 'ngeliur'. Ditambah dengan tiga garis di kedua pipinya. Dia mirip dengan rubah yang melihat mangsa. Membuatku semakin bergidik.

Padahal yang dilihat itu Sai…..

Bukan aku….

Aku menengok dan mendapati Sai yang sedang 'striptis' di belakang. Kulitnya yang putih terekspos hingga ke paha. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah beberapa seme dan mereka terlihat tak rela ketika tubuhku menutupi tubuh Sai. aku hanya memasang death-glare pada mereka.

Akhirnya hal yang buruk pun usai. Kurasa besok aku akan dimusuhi karena terlalu 'pelit' pada mereka. Kurasa itu tidak apa-apa. Kan masih ada Sai…

Eh?

Malam harinya…..

Seluruh penghuni asrama hanya bisa 'memadati' kamar Sai. Sai sendiri hanya bisa berbaring sedangkan Kakashi-sensei memeriksanya. Aku hanya bisa memasang death-glare ke arah Naruto. yang dipandang hanya memandang ke arah lain dengan watadosnya.

Sebenarnya Sai Cuma demam. Namun tiba-tiba saja Naruto datang (tanpa sepengetahuanku) dan menawarkan makanan yang kurasa cukup mencurigakan. Namun yang namanya Sai ya begitu. Selalu berpikir positif.

Ujung-ujungnya malam ini Sai bukan hanya demam tapi dia mengeluh perutnya sakit. Salah siapa coba? Mungkin bagi kami (para penghuni lama) yang memiliki jiwa Pecinta alam (yang bisa makan makanan yang mencurigakan tanpa keracunan ), makanan Naruto tidak berarti apa-apa. Mengingat dia juga ikutan rolling memasak.

Tapi jangan samakan Sai dengan kami dong!

Aku hanya menyesal. Kenapa aku tidak stand by di kamarnya selama ini? halah halah….

"Sakitnya di daerah mana?" Tanya Kakashi-sensei dengan sabar. Aku tak perlu 'takut' dengannya karena dia sudah punya pasangan. Jadi dia hanya bertindak sebagai professional disini. Dia menganggap kami semua adalah anaknya.

Sai hanya mengusap perutnya dan Kakashi-sensei menaruh telapak tangannya di atas perutnya. Lama-lama kubunuh kau Naruto!

"Sai… gomen ne…. aku tidak tahu kalau…"

Naruto berdiri di samping Sai seraya sembah sujud minta maaf. Namun perkataannya segera dipotong oleh yang lain.

"Yah, yang namanya Naruto ya begitu. Masakannya benar-benar bikin sakit," komentar Kiba. Aku hanya melipat kedua lenganku di depan dada seraya memasang death-glare ke arah Naruto yang sujud-sujud meminta ampun.

"Lihat saja kalau besok Sai masih sakit," ucapku dengan nada mengancam. Yang lain hanya menahan tawa.

"Besok siap-siap ambulan ya Naruto. Karena besok kau akan diamuk Tsunami," ucap Chouji diikuti tawa dari yang lain (kecuali aku, Sai dan Kakashi-sensei).

"Sak-kit….."

Kami semua hanya terdiam, sedangkan Kakashi-sensei sedang ke kamarnya untuk mengambil obat. Tiba-tiba Naruto duduk di sampingnya dan tangan kanannya merangsek masuk ke dalam kaos Sai. Sai sendiri hanya berjengit kaget.

"Sakitkah? Biar kuusap ne?" ucap Naruto. awalnya Naruto mengusap perut Sai. Aku hanya diam karena aku merasakan tidak adanya 'ancaman' untuk Sai. Hingga akhirnya gerakan tangannya cukup mencurigakan. Dari awalnya di sekitar pusar, hingga makin lama makin turun ke bawah.

Wozoh! Ini anak minta diberi boge mentah beneran kok!

Aku segera menyisingkan lengan kedua bajuku. Yang lain (kecuali Naruto) segera mundur perlahan. Bahkan Chouji sudah siap-siap popcorn. Namun ketika aku mulai maju, Sai tiba-tiba memegang tangan Naruto yang mengusap perutnya.

"Naruto… yang sakit bukan itu… tapi disini…." ucap Sai seraya membawa tangan Naruto di atas pusarnya. Naruto hanya ber'iya-iya' saja.

"Sai, bagaimana kalau kupijat? Biar sakitnya hilang?" ucap Naruto dengan cengar-cengir. Sai hanya mengangguk. Aku pun tidak bisa apa-apa kalau begini.

"Arigat- urghh… Naruto… jangan keras-keras… aku merasa mu-hoek!"

Dan yang terjadi adalah Naruto yang terkena muntahan dari Sai. Yang lain hanya bisa mengelus dada karena bersyukur tidak dekat-dekat dengan TKP. Sedangkan Naruto hanya melongo (loading mungkin?).

"Gomen ne Naruto…. ya ampun…. Aku.. aku benar-benar tidak sengaja…." Ucap Sai seraya berusaha bangun dari pembaringannya. Tiba-tiba Naruto mendorongnya untuk kembali berbaring.

"Ie ie… tidak apa-apa kok! Sungguh! Beneran! Swear!" ucap Naruto. Sai hanya menatapnya dengan perasaan sesal. Namun aku? aku hanya bisa mengatakan: Syukurilah Naruto! dalam hati.

"Ada apa ini?"ucap Kakashi-sensei seraya membawa sebuah botol obat. Yang lain segera memberi jalan. Ketika sampai di TKP, Kakashi hanya bingung melihat tampang Naruto.

"Tadi Sai muntah-muntah dan mengenai Naruto," ucap Shikamaru.

"Itu termasuk pertanda bagus. Mengingat racunnya sudah keluar," komentar Neji. Naruto sewot. Kakashi-sensei hanya mengangguk-angguk setuju. Sai sendiri sudah bisa duduk.

"Merasa baikan Sai?" Tanya Kakashi-sensei. Sai mengangguk penuh semangat. Yang lain menghela napas lega. Sedangkan Naruto segera diusir untuk segera mandi dan ganti baju oleh aku dan yang lain.

"Ini minumlah. Ini obat penurun panas," ucap Kakashi-sensei. Dengan bantuanku (yang membuat para penghuni lain merasa iri), Sai meminum obat itu. lalu Kakashi-sensei mengusir kami semua untuk keluar dari kamar Sai.

Beberapa dari kami sering datang ke kamar Sai untuk mengecek keadaannya. Namun justru itu yang membuat Sai merengek-rengek padaku. Aku pun mendapatkan pandang iri dari yang lain karena tanganku yang terus memegangi tangannya. Heh! Aku ini Oniisan-nya tahu!

"Kubawakan selimut. Pakailah biar hangat," ucap Neji seraya menaruh selimut yang agak tebal di atas tubuh Sai. Sai hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Lalu muncul lagi Shino, Shikamaru dan Kiba. Semuanya berniat untuk meminjamkan selimut pada Sai.

"Sai….! aku kesini bawa selimut biar kau tidak kedinginan," ucap Lee seraya membawa selimut yang cukup tebal di kedua tangannya. Di belakangnya terdapat Naruto dan Chouji. Sai langsung duduk dan memeluk lenganku.

"Oniisan," ucapnya dengan nada ketakutan. Aku tahu maksudnya.

"sudah! Kalian pergi! Pergi! Sai sudah kepanasan gara-gara selimut tahu!" ucapku. Mereka pun bubar dan Sai masih menggenggam lenganku. Aku menoleh dan menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh Tanya.

"Ada apa lagi?"

"Boleh tidak aku tidur bareng Oniisan?"

Sebentar…

Tidur bareng?

Maksudnya?

Ayolah Sasuke! Maksudnya itu tidur satu kamar bego!

"Ehm… memangnya kenapa?"

Sai hanya menunjuk ke lantai tempat aku berpijak (?) dan aku menyadari kalau sisa muntahan Sai masih berada disana…

.

.

.

.

"Oniisan…. Oniiisan…"

Geez Sai! jam berapa ini! ini sudah jam duabelas malam! Tengah malam woy! Dan kau memanggil-manggilku yang sedang hibernasi (?) di dalam futon di bawah lantai. Kamunya enak di atas ranjang. Lha aku? aku harus berkali-kali terantuk kaki ranjang gara-gara tempatnya yang sempit.

"Urusai!" ucapku seraya membalikkan badanku ke arah yang berlawanan dengannya. Menghadap ke kaki kursi dan meja belajar. Namun akhirnya aku menoleh dan memposisikan tubuhku dengan posis duduk. Aku melihat Sai yang berguling-guling kesana kemari.

"Ada apa? Kau tidak tahu apa sekarang ini jam berapa?!"

"Oniisan…. Sakit…"

Aku segera naik ke ranjang.

"Mana yang sakit? Tunjukkan."

Sai hanya mengusap perutnya. Awas kau Naruto! lihat saja besok kalau dia belum sembuh-sembuh!

Aku memasukkan tanganku ke dalam kaosnya. Mengusap perutnya yang begitu datar dan halus. Andaikan aku bisa turun lebih bawah lagi…..

Dan ternyata gerakan tanganku dihentikan oleh sabuk yang dipakainya. Aku baru ingat kalau dia memakai celana jeans. Aku segera berjalan menuju ke luar kamar.

"Mau kemana Niisan?"

"Mau ambil obat. Tanganku bisa keram kalau terus menerus mengelus perutmu. Aku juga mau melanjutkan tidurku yang kau potong tadi," ucapku. Dia berusaha bangun namun terbaring lagi. Dia 'terbaring' sambil mengerang kesakitan.

"Oniisan… jangan pergi….." ucapnya.

"Hey hey… tenanglah…. Kau ini! "

"Oniisan bisa berbaring disini. aku akan berbaring miring…."

"Baiklah."

Aku berbaring lagi di sampingnya. aku meraih sabuknya dan melepaskannya agar dia bisa bernapas lebih leluasa. Lalu aku membuka kancing celana jeans-nya. Ayolah Uchiha Sasuke! Kau pasti bisa! Kau tidak mungkin kan terangsang oleh sai yang mengeluh sakit perut?

"Oniisan ngapain?"

"Tenanglah. Ini agar perutmu tidak terlalu tertekan oleh celana dan sabukmu… "

Sai berbaring miring menatap tembok. Sedangkan aku di belakangnya yang juga berbaring miring. Aku menyusupkan tangan kananku ke dalam kaosnya. Mengusap dan memberikan sedikit tekanan disana.

"Oh…. Oniisan….lagi…."

Kepalaku berada di belakang kepalanya. Bau mint segera tercium. Kurasa dia memang menyukai sesuatu yang mint dan segar. Buktinya tubuhnya juga berbau yang seperti itu. Aku mendekatkan wajahku ke tengkuknya. Menyesap bau mint yang terus menguar dari seluruh tubuhnya.

Tanganku masih mengusap perutnya. Namun kepalaku mulai bergerak ke lehernya. Kujilat bagian lehernya. Kususupkan tangan kiriku ke pinggangnya yang lain. Lalu kepeluk pinggangnya. Tanganku bergerak ke bagian atas tubuhnya. Menyusuri dadanya yang memang tidak terlalu kekar sepertiku.

Kubalikkan tubuhnya. Sehingga dia terlentang dan aku bergegas untuk duduk di pinggangnya. Dia memandangku dengan penuh tanya. Namun aku hanya terus menaikkan kaosnya hingga sebatas bahunya.

"Niisan… perutku terasa aneh….. rasanya sesak di bagian ini.." mataku menelusuri bagian yang di tunjuk oleh Sai. aku hanya menyerigai saja. Aku menatap matanya yang penuh dengan nafsu. Tapi kurasa dia tidak tahu.

Aku menelusupkan tanganku ke dalam celananya kumainkan apa yang ada disana. Lalu kuhisap leher kanannya. Membuatnya mengaduh namun akhirnya dia menikmatinya juga. Reaksinya sungguh unik. Aku masih menghisap lehernya namun aku cukup tahu kalau besok dia masih harus sekolah. Jadi aku menghisap tapi tidak meninggalkan bekas disana.

"Kau mau agar tidak merasa sesak? Hm?" tanyaku. Dia mengangguk. aku menaikkan kaosnya dan kaos itu telah jatuh ke lantai. Sai masih memandangku dengan tatapan aneh. Namun aku masih memainkan 'itu'-nya. Membuatnya kembali menutup mata dan menggumamkan sesuatu. Kurasa dia menikmatinya.

"Oh… Niisan….mmmnnhhhh…."

Aku memijat perut bagian bawahnya. Kurasa otot perutnya 'berkontraksi'. Easy…..

Blek!

Dan yang kulihat sekarang adalah Sai yang tak sadarkan diri. Kurasa dia kecapekan. Apa ini baru saat pertamanya?

Kurasa aku benar-benar menyukai Sai…

.

.

.

To be continued.

.

Author's note:

Kya…. Gomen….. tolong maafkan Kasumi yang update-nya kelamaan….. *sembah sujud*

Apalagi lemonnya kurang asem lagi(?)….. bener-bener ancur dah nih lemon -_-!

Apalagi ceritanya kurang panjang lagi …. Huwe….T_T

Sekali lagi gomenasai…. *sembah sujud*


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Naruto hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto semata sajalah…

Nani kore chapter 5

XD

XD

XD

Aku terbangun dan mendapati Sai yang masih tertidur dengan…..

Heh!

Gila! Aku benar-benar gila!

Apa yang sudah kulakukan padanya?

Dia berbalik menghadapku. dan dia mengucek-ucek matanya. Matanya yang masih setengah terbuka, mulutnya yang separuh terbuka…..

"Euh….. niisan….."

Cute…

Manis sekali…

Ingin rasanya aku melumat lidahnya itu. mulutnya yang setengah terbuka merupakan tantangan bagiku. Entah bagaimana caranya aku sudah berada di atasnya dan mengulum bibir bawahnya. Mencoba untuk 'meminta izin masuk'. Namun dengan mudahnya aku diberi izin.

Aku mulai bermain di dalam mulutnya.

Tapi…..

Mencium Sai sama saja seperti mencium besi…..

Meskipun rasanya seperti permen mint (aku sering melihatnya memakan permen karet mint. Dan entah bagaimana caranya selalu ada satu pack permen karet mint di dalam sakunya), namun rasanya begitu dingin. Tak ada pagutan, permainan lidah, apalagi menghisap lidah.

Tak ada!

"Uhuk-uhuk! Niisan ngapain sih! Lepas!"

Aku masih saja memasukkan lidahku ke dalam mulutnya. Mencoba menghisap lidahnya. Menurtu mitos, lidah yang sudah tebal berarti sang pemiliknya sudah pernah berciuman. Dan yang kurasakan adalah lidah Sai yang tipis. Berarti ini ciuman pertamanya.

Aku segera melepaskan diri. Melihatnya terengah-engah dengan wajah yang memerah karena lelah, membuatku merasakan perasaan bersalah. Aku berniat untuk memeluknya namun dia menendang perutku dengan keras. Membuatku terjungkal ke lantai.

Dia menutupi mulutnya. Aku berniat untuk bangun namun dia sudah mengunci gerakanku. Gerakannya begitu cepat. Bak sudah terlatih.

"Aku benci Niisan!" ucapnya seraya pergi meninggalkanku. Dan aku Cuma merasa dikelilingi oleh orang-orang yang tak dikenal dan mereka semua menertawakanku.

'seorang ahli dalam pertarungan dan juga ahli dalam memberikan seduksi bagi siapapun target-nya dikalahkan oleh seseorang yang begitu clueless.'

Brukk!

Harga diriku pun jatuh berkeping-keping…. T_T.

….

"Eh… kau tahu tidak dua preman penguasa sekolah kita?"

"Maksudmu…. Waraji dan Zouri?"

"Iya, kau tahu kan adik kelas kita yang namanya Sai itu?"

"Iya, dia kan adiknya Tsunami-san. memangnya kenapa?"

"Kurasa dia wajib diberi titel juga. Bayangkan saja, dua orang itu babak belur dan Sai Cuma luka di ujung bibirnya."

"Wah…. Kakak adik sama aja. Padahal kalau kupikir-pikir, Sai itu lemah lembut lho! Sering senyum… menyapa para Senpai… dan ramah lagi… eh … ternyata…"

"Dia sama berbahayanya dengan kakaknya…"

"Betul itu…."

Aku hanya bisa berjalan melewati para cewek-cewek yang sedang menggosipkan Sai. setelah 'adegan' tadi pagi,aku bisa mengakui kalau sai bukan anak clueless biasa (?). kurasa dia ahli dalam pertarungan. Namun sikapnya yang cute itu membuat aura 'petarung'-nya tertutup.

Aku hanya menghela napas. Jika benar Waraji dan Zouri babak belur gara-gara Sai, mungkin aku bisa memberikan kalimat maaf untuk mereka. Tapi kalau mereka masih biasa-biasa saja, aku akan membalas mereka karena telah melukai Sai.

Aku segera duduk di bangkuku sambil memainkan ponsel-ku. Tiba-tiba saja muncullah Suigetsu yang tiba-tiba saja duduk di bangku yang berada di depanku. Aku hanya memandangnya sekilas lalu kembali memainkan ponselku. Hatiku masih terasa galau karena kejadian tadi pagi T_T

"Hey, adikmu itu apa yang rambutnya hitam terus sering senyum itu ya? Anak sepuluh enam kan kalau enggak salah?"

Aku mengalihkan perhatianku. Muncullah Suigetsu yang dengan tampang antusiasnya meminta jawaban dariku. Apa dia juga ikut-ikutan tertarik sama Sai?

"Namanya Sai. memangnya kenapa? Rambutnya memang hitam, lurus."

"Bah! Aku enggak nyangka orang seramah itu bisa ngalahin Waraji dan Zouri. Rekor baru setelah dirimu yang enggak pernah bertarung dengan mereka….."

Aku hanya bisa menghela napas dan menaruh ponsel-ku di loker. Suigetsu masih duduk disana. Kurasa dia ingin sekali tahu tentang Sai. dan tentu saja aku merasa cemburu….. -_-

"NE, dia kelas sepuluh enam kan? Bener kan?" ucap suigetsu di tengah kecemburuanku (?).

"Hn."

Tiba-tiba pandangan kami teralih ke arah pintu masuk kelas. Dua orang yang biasanya berjalan dengan gagahnya (baca= sombongnya) itu sekarang sedang berganti sikap. Mereka berjalan agak terbungkuk-bungkuk sambil mengusap-usap pipi mereka. Wajah mereka benar-benar ancur. Memar biru dimana-mana.

"Adikmu memang keren," komentar Suigetsu. "Diam-diam menghanyutkan…. Benar-benar tipeku… andaikan saja dia mau jadi pacarku…."

Jleb!

"Dia itu meskipun keren dimatamu, tapi sebenarnya dia itu clueless. Masak masalah percintaan saja bingung," ucapku tanpa sadar. Maaf Sai. Oniisan melakukan ini untuk melindungimu juga..

"Wah….. itu sih tidak usah susah-susah. Aku akan mengajarinya. Aku justru menyukai sikap yang seperti itu. begitu manja dan butuh petunjuk khusus. "

Jleb!

Jleb! leb! Leb! Leb!

Kami-sama…. Sainganku bertambah satu…. T_T

"Kau yakin? Kalau kau salah maka kau akan berakhir seperti mereka…" ucapku seraya menunjuk Waraji dan Zouri yang sedang duduk sambil mengusap pipi mereka yang memar. Suigetsu malah nyengir hiu (?). Tidak percaya? Silahkan membayangkan gigi-giginya yang bergerigi itu….

"Kurasa kau mengalami brother complex…. Kau tidak rela Sai kuambil? Ingatlah kalau suatu hari dia bakalan pisah dari Oniisan-nya," ucap Suigetsu seraya meremas bahu kananku dan beranjak ke tempat duduknya.

Ctukk!

Aku hanya bisa menunduk dan aku yakin muncul aura biru tua di sekitarku. Bahkan Karin sampai bingung dan panic begitu ketika mencoba untuk membaca aura-ku. Dasar keturunan peramal…

Pelajaran berlalu dengan lambat. Mengingat aku yang selalu ingin pulang dan mengunci diri di dalam kamar. Meratapi nasib yang begitu sialnya menimpa seseorang sepertiku. Nasib-nasib…. T_T

Berkali-kali aku dapat 'wajah menakutkan' Yamato-sensei yang sedang menerangkan fisika karena aku yang tidak bisa focus ke pelajarannya. Ujung-ujungnya aku disuruh mengerjakan soal di depan kelas. Untung saja ada Suigetsu yang bisik-bisik rumus ke arahku. Kalau tidak…..

Pulang sekolah….

"Thanks," ucapku sewaktu melewati Suigetsu yang sibuk memasukkan buku-bukunya ke dalam tas. Dia menoleh ke arahku dan tersenyum.

"Tentu saja, calon kakak ipar!" ucapnya.

Heh?

Enak saja!

Meskipun kau tumpulin gigi-gigimu yang tajem itu, aku enggak bakalan ngasih restu buatmu. Ingat itu!

Dan yang kulihat sekarang adalah dirinya yang berlari ke arah adik kelas bertubuh jangkung kurus berambut lurus. Lalu dia mengalungkan lengan kanannya ke bahu anak itu. Dengan sok akrab dia tertawa dan bercanda sambil berbicara masalah seni.

Tunggu dulu….

Heh! Dia kan Sai!

Aku segera menghampiri mereka. Sekarang aku sedang berdiri di depan mereka sambil melipat kedua lenganku. Namun ujung-ujungnya Suigetsu mundur perlahan setelah melihat death-glare-ku. Huahahahaha

Tapi…

"Senpai! Lebih baik kita segera ke ruang seni. Niisan, dia Senpai-ku di ekskul seni rupa. Ja ne," ucap Sai seraya menghampiri Suigetsu dan memegang tangannya.

"Ayo Senpai! Tidak usah takut dengan kakakku," ucap Sai seraya berjalan meninggalkanku ke ruang seni. Kurasa Sai masih marah padaku…. T_T

.

.

.

Aku melangkah gontai ke dalam asrama. Mengabaikan sapaan penuh semangat dari Lee dan cengiran khas dari Naruto. Namun karena aku yang sering 'diam', mereka tidak tahu betapa galaunya hatiku saat ini. begitu sakit…..

Sai… kapan kau kembali kepadaku?!

"Tadaima…."

Aku menoleh ke sumber suara dan mendapati Sai yang tersenyum simpul ke arah Kiba dan Chouji yang bermain PES. Neji hanya mengangguk lalu melanjutkan sesi supporter-nya di belakang Kiba. Shikamaru diam-diam meraih dan memakan kripik kentang Chouji.

Sai memberi senyum kepada semuanya kecuali aku….

Senyumnya langsung pudar ketika dirinya melihatku. Dia hanya berjalan lurus tanpa memanggilku 'Oniisan' lagi seperti dulu. aku berniat menyapanya namun tidak bisa. Wajahnya berubah menjadi stoic, tanpa ekspresi sedikitpun padaku.

Dia berjalan santai bak tidak ada orang di sampingnya. yaitu aku. Seluruh penghuni asrama memandangku penuh tanya. Aku hanya menghela napas. Semuanya terasa tidak beres. Hingga akhirnya Neji berjalan ke arahku.

"Kulihat kalian ada masalah…."

"Hm…. Ya, kami ada masalah.." ucapku singkat seraya duduk di sofa dan melepaskan sepatu dan kaos kakiku yang dari tadi belum kulepas sejak masuk asrama. Yang lain segera duduk di sekitarku. PES usdah dimatikan, keheningan menyelimuti.

"Kalian mau tahu masalah kami?" tanyaku. Naruto mengangguk keras. Keras hingga membuatku takut kalau sebentar lagi kepalanya menggelinding di lantai.

"Cuma masalah kakak dan adik saja. Tidak kurang tidak lebih. Cuma itu," ucapku.

"Aku tahu kalau itu. tapi lebih baik segera kau selesaikan. Aku mulai khawatir sama Sai, hoaammmmm" ucap Shikamaru seraya mengambil bantal sofa yang berada di belakangku.

"Apa maksudmu khawatir?"tanya Lee.

"Kau tidak lihat? Sai dari kemarin murung dan wajahnya tidak secerah biasanya. Dia terkadang selalu cemberut. Bahkan dia tidak mau makan jika semeja dengan Sasuke," ucap Shikamaru. Yang lain hanya ber-'ha' ria dan memandang ke arahku.

"Oh ya, setiap dengar namamu, dia langsung cemberut dan pindah tempat," tambah Chouji. Kurasa mereka benar-benar perhatian sama Sai. Membuatku makin sewot saja..

Tap

Tap

Tap

Semua pandangan tertuju ke arah sosok jangkung yang berjalan ke arah dapur untuk mengambil soft drinks. Termasuk aku. Namun seperti biasa, yang ditatap tidak tahu kalau dia sedang diperhatikan. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Sai?

Klek!

Glek glek glek

Dan yang aku lihat sekarang adalah gerombolan Naruto yang ikut-ikutan menelan ludah melihatnya. Aku tidak rela jika Sai dijadikan seperti ini…

Tapi…..

Mengingat kejadian malam itu. Aku juga memaksanya untuk mengikuti kehendakku. Untuk memenuhi nafsuku. Dan dirinya yang tidak berdaya hanya bisa menurut saja. Aku mulai sadar kalau aku melukainya. Dan aku juga menyesal kenapa aku bisa memaksanya untuk berciuman di pagi itu.

Kau benar, Niisan pantas untuk dibenci…..

Aku hanya kembali duduk dan bersikap tenang. Sedangkan yang lain masih sibuk memperhatikan Sai yang sekarang sedang entah mau ngapain. Aku memang kakak yang buruk, Sai. Kau pantas membenciku. Tidak seharusnya aku berbuat seperti itu padamu.

"Sai, kalau boleh tahu….. emh….. mengenai Sasuke.."

Yang kudengar adalah Naruto yang sibuk memberikan penjelasan pada Sai. sai sendiri hanya menanggapinya dengan dingin. Hingga sebuah kalimat membuatku berpaling dan menatap matanya yang menunjukkan kemarahan.

"Kami tahu kalau kalian berdua sedang bertengkar. Namun ingatlah kepentingan yang lain, Sai. kami tidak ingin adanya permusuhan dalam asrama ini. kau kan sudah baca peraturannya kan?"

Entah siapa yang mengatakan itu…

"Wakata. Aku memang egois, namun aku tidak bisa langsung berbaikan dengan Sasuke-san. aku memang membaca peraturan asrama ini. arigatou sudah mengingatkan. Tenang saja, aku akan pergi dari asrama ini jika kalian tidak mau menerimaku…."

Sai berjalan melewati yang lain sambil terus meminum isi dari kaleng soft drink-nya. Dia membuka pintu dan tiba-tiba saja muncullah sosok laki-laki yang lebih tua dari kami dengan rambut blonde yang diikat satu di belakang.

"Deidara-nii?" ucap Sai yang saat itu terkejut melihat salah satu dari Danzo-jiisan yang sedang membca-baca kertas yang dipegangnya.

"Yappari, ternyata asramamu ada disini. tadi aku niatnya mau masuk eh ternyata sudah dibukakan pintu oleh Sai-chan yang cute ini," ucapnya.

"Ada apa kemari?"

"Ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu…."

.

.

.

"Kau tahu kan Sai? keahlianmu di bidang seni patut di kembangkan. Jiisan berniat untuk menyekolahkanmu di sekolah khusus seni tempat aku sekolah dulu. Sungguh sia-sia jika keahlianmu itu terbengkalai gara-gara sekolah di SMA umum seperti sekarang ini…"

Dan sekarang kami para penghuni asrama sedang sibuk mengintip dan menguping pembicaraan mereka beruda. Sebenarnya kalau tidak sembunyi-sembunyi sih tidak apa-apa. Namun kami juga agak merasa bersalah pada Sai. sai sendiri hanya duduk sambil memutar-mutar kaleng minumannya yang telah habis isinya.

"Bagaimana? Kau setuju? Aku akan menginap di penginapan selama tiga hari. Ini alamatnya. Kau punya waktu tiga hari untuk memikirkan hal ini. karena kalau kau berniat, kita akan berangkat tiga hari lagi kesana…."

.

.

.

To be continued

.

.

Author's note:

Gimana para reader? Gaje kah? Gomen ne….. *sembah sujud*

Review please…..


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Nani kore chapter 6

Malam ini seluruh penghuni asrama (kecuali Kakashi-sensei yang sedang 'pulang kampung') termasuk aku sedang berdiri di depan pintu kamar Sai. Sai sendiri masih diam di dalam kamar sejak kedatangan Deidara-san. Entah apa yang dilakukan olehnya di dalam kamar. Namun aku cukup bersyukur karena dia sudah makan malam.

flashback on

Malam ini kami memakan masakan karya Shino. Pada awalnya kami merasa was-was namun ketika melihat Chouji yang tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda keracunan ketika menyantap makanan itu, akhirnya kami semua ikut makan. Rasanya lumayan enak. Bahkan membuat kami bersyukur mengenai Kakashi-sensei yang sedang pulang kampong karena jatah makanan buat kami jadi bertambah.

Namun disini terdapat dua buah kursi yang kosong. oke, yang satunya biasa diisi oleh Kakashi-sensei. Dan yang satunya…

Tap

Tap

Tap

Dan orang yang kupikirkan sedang berjalan menuju ke ruang makan dan duduk di samping Naruto. Naruto akhirnya tersenyum dan berjalan menuju ke dapur. Dia membuka lemari yang berisi peralatan makan. Sai yang awalnya sedang duduk akhirnya berdiri namun Shikamaru menepuk bahunya untuk membuatnya duduk kembali.

"Duduk aja, biar diambilin sama Naruto," ucap Shikamaru sambil melanjutkan makannya.

Naruto yang merasa dibicarakan segera menoleh dan tersenyum ke arah Sai sambil menutup lemari. Dan Sai akhirnya (lagi) hanya bisa menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah Naruto dengan wajah khawatir. Tapi yang namanya Naruto ya begitu….

"Naruto… Itu…."

"Tenang aja Sai…" ucap Naruto seraya menutup pintu lemari yang satunya. Beberapa detik kemudian dia hanya bisa berteriak kesakitan.

"Tanganmu…"

"Telat! Woi! Telat….! Udah kejepit baru ngomong!" ucap Naruto seraya mengelus-elus jempol dan jari telunjuk kanannya. Yang lain sibuk menahan tawa. Naruto berjalan menuju ke meja makan lalu menaruh mangkuk dan sumpit yang baru didapatnya dari lemari di depan Sai. Sai mulai mengambil nasi dan ikut makan.

Namun Naruto masih saja bingung. Kedua jarinya masih sakit karena terjepit pintu lemari perabotan makan.

"Walah-walah…. gimana aku bisa makan…." keluh Naruto. Tiba-tiba muncul Shino dengan aura aneh sambil membawa sumpit tepat di samping Naruto.

"Mau kusuapi?" ucapnya dengan ekspresi 'mau-kucincang-pake-sumpit-?'. Seketika Naruto menelan ludah hingga sebuah suara terdengar dari samping kanannya (Shino berada di samping kiri Naruto).

"Naruto… aaa…."

Dengan mata berbinar Naruto segera membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar untuk menerima suapan dari Sai. Mungki sekarang dia sedang berada di suatu tempat yang indah (mungkin).

Aku sendiri hanya memandang hambar ke arah mangkukku sendiri. Mungkin saja….

Dan untuk saat ini seluruh pandangan mengarah ke arahku (kurasa). Hingga aku menyadari bahwa pandangan itu tidak hanya tertuju padaku. Aku mendongak dan melihat kursi di samping kanan Naruto kosong.

Dia sudah selesai makan?

pertanyaan itu terjawab ketika kulihat masih ada bekas nasi yang tersisa di mangkuknya…

flashback off

"Kurasa lebih baik kita biarkan dia sendiri dulu. Dia masih butuh waktu untuk berpikir," ucap Neji. Yang lain masih memandang penuh Tanya. Tiba-tiba Neji memandang ke arahku.

"Apa kau tidak rela jika Sai ada disini?" tanyanya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Entah apa ini Cuma perasaanku saja tapi kalian terlibat konflik bukan? Dan sekarang dengan datangnya orang bernama Deidara-san makin menguatkan konklusiku," terang Neji.

"Maksudmu Sai sengaja menghubunginya dengan niat untuk pindah dari sekolah ini? Dari asrama ini?" Tanya Naruto.

"Bukan begitu. Untuk kejadian itu, bisa dibilang sebuah kebetulan. Namun jawaban Sai yang tidak tentu adalah alasannya," ucap Shikamaru.

"Sai bilang dia ingin satu asrama denganmu. Itu berarti dia suka tinggal disini asal dirimu sebagai Onii-sannya," tambah Kiba.

"Terus? Ah….. aku bingung!" teriak Lee yang langsung mendapatkan death glare plus pitingan kepala dari Naruto. Aku hanya diam dan menunggu sampai dimana diskusi ini berujung.

"Jika dia ingin tinggal disini, kenapa dia tidak langsung berkata 'tidak' pada Deidara-san? Kenapa dia harus mikir-mikir dulu?" ucap Neji.

"Sebenarnya sebelum dirimu dan Sai pulang sekolah, kami mengadakan diskusi yang intinya untuk membuat kalian akur," ucap Shino.

…..

Hari ini adalah hari kedua, besok Sai sudah harus menentukan pilihan. Namun selama ini aku belum juga diberi maaf olehnya. Kadangkala, ketika mata kami bertemu, dia segera memalingkan wajahnya. Berangkat sekolahpun juga begitu. Dia memilih untuk berangkat lebih pagi dan sarapan di kantin sekolah.

Kalau dia melihatku yang sedang mengikutinya, dia langsung melompat ke atas pagar jalan lalu berangkat ke sekolah dengan melompati rumah-rumah penduduk bak seorang ninja. Apa ini juga gara-gara Danzo-jiisan ya?

Lama-lama aku mulai khawatir kalau seandainya pekerjaan Sai ketika disana adalah sebagai Assasin. Ataupun….. sebagai intel lagi…

Oh ya! Anak 'terkecilnya' Danzo-jiisan kan Kak Shin yang memiliki pekerjaan sebagai seorang intel…. Waduh! Bagaimana jika Sai benar-bener…

Tungg!

Itte…

Gara-gara bahas masalah Sai,kepalaku terantuk dan akhirnya mendengung…. Dasar tiang listrik sialan!

Buagh!

Ugh, sakitnya.. kurasa aku harus istirahat sebentar sambil melepas sepatuku agar tidak berjalan ke sekolah sambil terpincang-pincang..

.

.

.

"Kalau tidak salah sih dia sudah pulang. Nah, itu dia! Sa-emppphhh!"

Aku terpaksa membungkam mulut Ino ketika dia berusaha memanggil Sai yang berjalan keluar sekolah. Setelah itu aku segera minta maaf pada Ino. Aku berlari menyusulnya namun aku terkejut ketika Sai yang berjalan berlawanan dengan arah menuju ke asrama. Seharusnya kalau mau ke asrama tinggal belok kanan. Lha ini malah belok kiri lagi.

Perasaanku tidak enak. Memangnya dia mau kemana ya?

Aku terus mengikutinya hingga sampai ke sebuah jembatan dengan arus sungai yang deras di bawahnya. Sa berhenti disana dan melongok ke bawah jembatan. Badannya condong ke depan.

Heh? Apa jangan-jangan dia mau bunuh diri?

Jangan Sai!

Aku berniat untuk keluar dari tempat persembunyianku namun kuurungkan niatku ketika dia kembali ke jalanan dan memandang ke tempat persembunyianku. Untung tidak ketahuan….

"Tidak terasa…." Gumamnya. Lalu dia berjalan lagi. Aku pun mengikutinya. Ketika melewati jembatan itu,aku merasakan jantungku yang berdegup kencang. Suara arus air dan tingginya jembatan mau tidak mau membuatku gugup.

Aku terus mengikuti Sai hingga berhenti di sebuah rumah sakit. Aku makin bingung melihat dirinya yang berbincang akrab dengan receptionist di sana. Aku mencoba menguping dan terdengar sebuah nama, Tsunade. Receptionist itu segera menunjuk ke sebauh ruangan dan Sai segera berjalan kesana. Aku pun mengikutinya (lagi).

Karena ruangan itu berada di lorong, maka aku bisa bebas menguping tanpa ketahuan staff karyawan disana.

"Sai-kun? Ada apa kemari?"

"Aku mau periksa."

"Baiklah, berbaring dan lepaskan tasmu. Apa yang kamu rasakan?"

"Tsunade-basan tahu kan kalau semisalnya kita berdiri di ketinggian dengan arus air kencang dibawahnya bisa membuat jantung berdebar-debar?"

"Tentu saja. Bahkan bisa membuat pingsan."

"Tadi aku melakukannya dan tidak terasa apa-apa…."

"Hm… mungkin saja karena kamu yang sering mengikuti olah raga bounce jumping dan arung jeram. Jadi tidak terasa…."

Walah… dari wajahnya yang begitu ternyata dia pernah ikut olah raga bounce jumping? Benenr-bener nih anak! Kurasa penampilang memang bisa menipu!

"Tapi terkadang aku merasa aneh. Jantungku berdegub kencang dan disini terasa aneh…."

Disini? Dimana?

"Baiklah, diam saja dan biar kuperiksa. Oh ya, tolong buka kancing bajumu."

Entah kenapa ketika aku mendengar kalimat ini, mukaku langsung terasa panas. Hey, aku juga pernah lihat versi live-nya Sai yang 'beginian'. Tapi,kenapa aku masih merasa begini ya?

"Hm..hm… aku tidak menemukan keanehan. Kau masih dalam kondisi sehat dan tidak ada gejala penyakit…"

Tap tap tap

Sial! Kenapa harus ada perawat yang lewat? Kalau begini bisa gagal rencanaku!

Aku segera bersembunyi dan tahu-tahu Sai sudah keluar dari ruangan itu. Sial! Aku belum tahu percakapan seluruhnya!

Tapi Sai yang diam-diam pergi ke rumah sakit dan periksa secara privat (?) membuatku agak khawatir. Aku takut jika dia menyembunyikan sesuatu.

Apa Sai sedang sakit?

Aku terus mengikutinya hingga akhirnya aku mencoba mencari jalan tembus agar bisa sampai lebih dulu ke asrama. Dengan begitu aku tidak mendapat tatapan curiga.

.

.

.

Aku memang sampai di asrama lebih dulu. Meskipun aku harus berlari bak dikejar Kuchisake-onna. Aku merebahkan tubuhku di kasur dan mencoba untuk mengatur napas. Kurasa Sai akan sampai di asrama tujuh menit lagi. Itupun kalau dia tidak melompat dari rumah ke rumah seperti seorang ninja…..

Wah, keadaan masih siang begini. Mendingan tidur dulu biar fresh dan aku tidak mendapatkan tatapan curiga dari teman-teman terutama Sai yang kurasa sudah datang. Mungkin kalian bertanya-tanya darimana aku tahu. Yah, karena suara sambutan hangat dari Naruto dengan ending berupa kata 'Sai' membuatku berkonklusi kalau yang datang adalah Sai.

Kurasa dia pulang pake cara ninja yang tadi =.=!

Puah! Aku capek! Mendingan tidur aja lah… besok kan libur jadi enggak ada tugas dan aku bisa bangun siang.

…

Yang pertama kali kulihat adalah jam dinding yang terus berputar-putar mencari angka 13 (?). yah, jam masih menunjukkan pukul enam. Kurasa aku harus berbaring sebentar hingga makan malam dihidangkan oleh orang termalas se-asrama. Setiap dapet tugas pasti bilang 'mendokusai' melulu.

Sebentar..

Kok terang banget ya?

Aku mencoba bangkit hingga sebuah ketukan (?) yang membuat pintu kamarku hampir jebol terdengar dari luar. Dilihat dari cara mengetuk dan memanggilku, dapat disimpulkan bahwa yang memanggilku adalah duren ngejreng berjalan (?).

"Teme! Bangun!" ucapnya seraya menggedor-gedor pintu kamarku. Nih anak ngajak rebut ya?

"Urusai! Ini hari libur bego!" ucapku seraya kembali ke pangkuan ranjangku yang empuk.

"Sasuke! Sai kabur tuh! Cepetan susul!"

Suara Lee yang entah sedang memakai megaphone atau tidak (karena suaranya kenceng banget) membuatku segera melompat dari ranjang dan membuka pintu kamarku. Namun entah kenapa pintu kamarku susah sekali bukanya. Sehingga aku harus gedor-gedor dari dalam.

"Tolongin aku!"

"Heh! Pintunya dikunci! Gimana kami bisa nolongin kamu?!"

Dasar Sasuke bego….

Aku baru inget kalau pintu kamarku ku kunci dan sekarang kunci itu bertengger manis di atas meja belajarku. Tanpa memperhatikan penampilanku saat ini, aku segera bergegas bersama yang lainnya menuju ke luar asrama.

Cling…..

Kira-kira, kita naik apa? Yang kutahu memang sekarang adalah batas waktu Sai untuk berpikir apakah dia ikut keluargaku ataukah ikut sama Danzo-jiisan lagi.

Yang jelas, kurasa dia bakalan ke bandara bersama Deidara-san.

Ckitt…..!

Dan muncullah sebuah colt berwarna hijau dengan Chouji sebagai supirnya. Kira-kira kecelakaan apa yang bakalan kita alamin hari ini? jatuh ke jurang, nabrak orang atau…. Gelundungan di dalam mobil mungkin?

"Ayo cepetan! Kita susul Sai!"

.

.

.

"Teme, biasanya Sai ke bandara mana kalau mau ke rumah ortu asuhnya?"

"Biasanya lewat bandara dekat perbatasan Konoha."

.

.

.

"Woah! Bagus banget ya bandaranya…"

"Woi Lee! Misi kita kesini buat nyegah Sai ke rumah ortu asuhnya! Bukan mejeng di depan kaca pintu masuk!"

Aku hanya memalingkan wajahku sambil agak menjauh ketika Naruto dan Lee yang sama katroknya saling menasehati satu sama lain. Mataku bersiap-siap jika ada remaja berambut klimis plus hitam nan manis senyumnya….

Oke, untuk sekarang kau harus melupakan hal itu, SA-SU-KE!

Dan orang yang kutemui telah siap dengan tiketnya untuk segera naik ke dalam pesawat. Ditemani dengan seseorang berambut kuning, Sai sudah siap sambil membawa barang-barangnya.

Aku segera berlari dan meraih lengannya.

"Kumohon, tinggallah bersamaku. Nii-san janji, Niisan tidak akan sejahat dulu! Tolong maafin Niisan!" ucapku seraya memeluknya. Aku tidka menghiraukan penghuni asrama lain yang cengo plus beberapa fujoshi akut yang mimisan. Yang kutahu, aku ingin agar pelukan ini bisa membuatnya berhenti dan mau bersamaku.

"N-Niisan…."

"Kumohon, kumohon maafkan Niisan…"

"Tapi…."

"Niisan janji, Niisan akan baik pada Sai. tapi kumohon jangan pergi….."

"Tap-tapi…"

"Kumohon," ucapku seraya memeluknya lebih erat.

"Niisan…. Lepas….. Niisan bau iler…."

Jeng…..

Jeng…

Jreng jreng jreng…

Entah kenapa soundtrack gunung meletus memenuhi kepalaku…

Dan entah kenapa banyak sekali keinginan jahat yang ingin kulaksanakan saat ini juga…

Mulai dari menyumpal mulut Naruto dan Lee yang ketawa sambil guling-guling…

Menyumpal kedua hidung Shino dan Neji yang kembang kempis akibat menahan tawa dengan bawang putih….

Sampai menendang Shikamaru yang berpaling hanya untuk tertawa ke arah lain (?).

Semuanya segera hilang ketika sebuah tangan menggenggam lenganku. Aku menoleh dan menemukan Sai yang sedang tersenyum manis….

"Aku sudah maafkan Niisan. Memang siapa sih yang bilang kalau aku mau pergi ke rumah Danzo-jiisan? Aku kemari Cuma mau nganterin Deidara-san buat pulang ke rumahnya. Karena subuh tadi belum ada yang bangun, akhirnya aku pergi aja bareng dia. Kirain sebentar, ternyata Deidara-san belum beli tiket. Jadilah lama," ucapnya.

Aku hanya bisa cengo dan merutuki kebodohanku sendiri. Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong soal iler….

"Apa aku memang sebau itu?" tanyaku seraya mencium kemejaku sendiri.

"Tuh, yang di pipi juga ada!" ucapnya dengan riang (?).

Dan aku hanya bsia kabur menuju ke kamar mandi bandara dan keluar dari sana sekitar dua puluh menit kemudian.

Tahu-tahu sekarang kami sedang berada di landasan pacu sambil menyaksikan pesawat yang membawa Deidara-san lepas landas. Hingga aku mendekati Sai….

"Nani kore? Kono kimochi?" ucapnya seraya memegangi dadanya. Aku mulau was-was, jangan-jangan Sai sudah tertular penyakit asma lagi.

"Rasanya seperti orang yang jantungan. Dadaku berdebar dan rasanya….rasanya.."

Perkataannya itu membuatku teringat kejadian waktu di rumah sakit itu….

Hm, kau masih terlalu polos untuk itu. Sai-chan…..

Aku mulai berjalan ke belakangnya dan merangkul bahunya. Dan yang terjadi adalah dia yang memberontak. Namun sisa-sisa 'kejayaanku' masih ada sehingga akhirnya dia diam sendiri sambil memandang ke arah lain. Aku mampu merasakan detak jantungnya yang semakin keras.

Wajahnya yang memerah membuatnya semakin manis…..

.

.

.

Awalnya kami hanya duduk bersebelahan di dalam kamar…

Namun akhirnya aku tidak tahan dan segera melumat bibirnya yang manis itu.

Anehnya, dia membalas ciumanku dengan sangat sempurna. Membuatku kaget dan tidak habis pikir.

.

.

.

"Nii-sss…Niisan…..oh….."

"Kau mau keluar untuk ketiga kalinya? Hey, aku baru saja mass-massuk….."

"Ggggaaahh….hiks-hiks."

"Sssshhh…."

Setelah berjuang dengan berbagai bujukan agar Sai mau, aku hanya bisa masuk sebentar dan akhirnya keluar lagi akibat Sai yang tiba-tiba mewek. Coba dia mau tahan sedikit lagi, pasti dia akan merasakan hal yang sama denganku…..

Namun rasa jengkelku teredam ketika melihatnya menangis. Kurasa ini pengalamannya yang pertama kali sebagai bottom.

Dan akhirnya aku hanya menciumi punggungnya seraya melingkarkan kedua lenganku di pinggangnya yang ramping nan polos. Kami hanya bisa mengandalkan sebuah selimut untuk menghadapi terpaan angin dingin malam ini.

Kudekatkan tubuhku hingga tak ada jarak di antara kami berdua.

Aku hanya tidak ingin dia kedinginan malam ini…..

.

.

.

The end

.

.

Author's note:

Wah…. Gimana-gimana ? datarkah? Gaje kah?

Gomen soalnya Kasumi masih mulai dari nol lagi. Yah, kelamaan vakum malah bikin kemampuan menulis Kasumi jadi tumpul. Namun Kasumi bakalan terus menulis hingga balikan kaya dulu lagi atau malah lebih baik *amin….*

So, review please… *pasang Pakkun eyes no jutsu*

Ja ne….


End file.
